¿Amor o Amistad? difícil decisión
by Aiko Li
Summary: Ella era mi amiga, él era mi amor, ella lo amaba mas que yo. Pero no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía ¿Si lo amo soy mala amiga? E/B
1. Emociones y recuerdos

Disclaimer: Esta vez no lo olvide…. ^_^! La serie crepúsculo y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con sus personajes porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer…. Deben agradecer a Stephenie Meyer por ser la creadora de tan hermosa saga.

**CAPITULO 1**

**EMOCIONES Y RECUERDOS**

¿Cómo era posible que lo amara?... ¿Cómo era posible que pensara en el de esa forma, aun cuando Rose también lo ama?... ¿Era una mala amiga acaso?... o simplemente una mujer enamorada. No lo sabía. Lo que si sabía era que lo amaba con cada célula de mi ser, a pesar de saber que una de mis mejores amigas lo amaba tanto o más que yo, la sonrisa de Rose y su mirada llena de confianza aparecía en mi mente, si esto estuviera bien no me sentiría culpable, pensé, o al menos lo intenté, porque sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi piel, su aroma embriagador no me dejaba pensar con claridad, trate inútilmente de alejar los pensamientos de culpa y concentrarme en ese par de ojos verde ambarinos que me miraban con infinita pasión, sus labios se separaron de los míos, y comenzaron un ardiente recorrido por la piel de mi cuello, mi respiración estaba fallando, lo hacía agitadamente, un estremecimiento viajo por todo mi cuerpo cuando el llego a mi clavícula, sentí como esbozaba una sonrisa a través de mi piel, justo en el momento que estaba olvidando incluso de que necesitaba respirar en mi mente resonaron las palabras de Rosalie: -Bella eres una de las personas en la que más he confiado en toda mi vida, gracias.- No podía hacerle esto, no podía convertirme en alguien tan vil, debía detener esto antes de que no haya vuelta atrás. Lo separe de un empujón con lagrimas en los ojos, su rostro estaba lleno de confusión solo pude pararme de un brinco y huir, sentí como rápidamente se levanto y me siguió, me tomo de un brazo, yo sabía que él era un caballero, y que lo único que deseaba ahora era pedirme disculpas pero antes de que mencionara siquiera algo le dije rápidamente que me dejara en paz. Más confusión en su rostro. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no sin ningún tropiezo, cuando al fin pare me di cuenta de que había llegado a un parque muy cercano a mi casa, divise unos columpios en los que solía jugar de niña cuando venía en mis vacaciones y me acerque a ellos con la intención de pasar un rato allí llorando, era lo mejor que podía hacer, tal vez después podía comenzar a pensar con lucidez, ahora solo quería despojarme de esa pena que me embargaba, seguía llorando en silencio cuando sentí que unos brazos me envolvían, yo sabía quién era el que me abrazaba, apenas y lo conocía, pero a pesar de eso no me importo, me aferre a él y comencé a llorar, cuando ya no tenía más lagrimas alcé la mirada y él me miraba de una manera tan dulce que hubiera querido conocerlo mejor, y poder tal vez contarle mis problemas, como si leyera mi expresión me pregunto:-¿Quieres hablar?- yo simplemente pude negar con mi cabeza, ahí fue que me fije que era muy tarde ya, le di las gracias, y me levante para dirigirme a mi casa, pero él me dio alcance en seguida y me dijo-¿Tu nombre es Bella cierto? Yo soy Jacob Black, y si quieres puedo acompañarte a tu casa tu papa es muy amigo del mío.- Le sonreí sin poder articular una sola palabra y con una cabezada afirme, camino junto a mi hasta llegar hasta llegar a mi pórtico, el se inclino para besar mi mejilla y yo sin fuerza ni tan siquiera para negarme acepte el beso, después de todo eso también era muestra de amistad, y así es como sentía a este chico como un amigo. Mi papá aun no llegaba, y no le molestaría comer pizza esta noche debía reponer fuerzas para el día siguiente, al llegar a mi habitación me tumbe en mi cama y a mi mente llegaron los recuerdos de los últimos meses, debía analizarlos todos, debía pensar mucho, ni siquiera sabía como vería el rostro de Rosalie de frente otra vez, debía buscar la manera de que el amor que sentía por Edward desaparezca, porque de algo estaba segura y era de que amaba a Edward con todo mi ser y que debía hacer algo para que eso que sentía desaparezca.

TRES MESES ATRÁS……………..

_3 de Abril_

_Querido diario, he decidido que escribiré en ti, nunca fui muy amante de los diarios, siempre creía que era una herramienta utilizada en las telenovelas para que los villanos se enteren de los pensamientos de la protagonista, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que un diario es más que eso, es un libro que sirve para vaciar sentimientos y pensamientos, se que debería haber empezado desde enero pero creo que no es muy tarde, además es un buen comienzo esta fecha porque mañana entro a clases, he decidido escribirte porque tengo demasiada felicidad contenida y creo que a pesar de demostrarla debo escribirla, nunca he estado tan alegre como lo estoy ahora, para poder entender mi felicidad debo comenzar a explicar desde el inicio, mi alegría comenzó en octubre, cuando me mude a este poblado, claro no lo creía así en su momento es mas estaba completamente aterrada de tener que pasar aquí durante tanto tiempo, detesto este pueblo, o por lo menos lo hacía, aun no me gusta el frio, aun detesto que este pueblo sea demasiado pequeño , aun detesto que todos los rumores corran tan rápido, pero creo que tal vez logre ignorarlos. A pesar de odiar cada cosa que ocurría aquí en Forks vine a encerrarme a este nauseabundo lugar por mi propia voluntad, no podía permitir que mamá sufriera al quedarse conmigo cuando en realidad quiere ir con su nuevo esposo, así que la convencí de que me dejara venir con papá y a pesar de extrañar a mamá, el sol y el calor no pienso irme de aquí sino después de mucho tiempo y todo gracias a mis amigos, eso es algo que no puedo extrañar de Phoenix, allá no tenía amigos, y aquí donde apenas hay trescientos alumnos en un instituto encontré a cuatro grandes personas que me brindan su amistad a pesar de que ellos son casi perfectos y yo no puedo llegarles a la sombra, quienes son?, pues son Alice la alocada duendecillo que en cuanto me vio llegar se abalanzo sobre mí y me dijo que seriamos las mejores amigas, y que razón tenía al predecir eso, ahora somos inseparables, su hermano Emmett , el gran Em, con una apariencia amedrentadora pero con un corazón que enamoraría a cualquiera, yo me he convertido en la seudacea de el hermanito menor que perdió su mama en un accidente, ahora Alice y yo somos los tesoros que el debe cuidar y proteger, Esta también Jasper el rubio serio mejor amigo de Emmett, no habla mucho y aunque sea difícil de creer es novio de Alice, son tan diferentes pero se aman, Jasper es reservado, serio, amable, nos llevamos muy bien y por ultimo pero no al final esta la despampanante Rosalie, hermana de Jasper ella tiene un cuerpo de supermodelo, una rubia cabellera y un rostro angelical, al principio le tenía pavor a Rosalie, me quedaba mirando con unos ojos demasiado hostiles, era como si me odiara sin siquiera conocerme, pero resulta que al final lo que ocurría era que estaba un poco celosa porque me estaba entrometiendo con su mejor amiga, al enterarme de esto no podía parar de reír una diosa de la belleza como ella celosa de mi, era de risa, pero aclaramos nuestras diferencias, claro que congenio mejor con Alice que con ella, pero eso no importa porque es mi amiga, confía en mí, y yo confió en ella así como en todos mis amigos, aun recuerdo cuando los conocí, necesitaba despejar mi mente así que en cuanto llegue a Forks decidí ir a reconocer el pueblo, cerca de mi casa hay un pequeño parque el cual solía visitar de niña así que decidí ir hacia allá en primer lugar y cuál no sería mi sorpresa que al poner un pie ahí me encontré con una pareja muy singular, una chica bajita de cabello negro y puntiagudo subida en la espalada de un rubio alto, ambos parecían salidos de una revista y tenían una risa parecida al replicar de campanas de catedrales, por un momento creí ver una aparición o algo, me quede mirándolos embelesada por la alegría y belleza que ese cuadro presentaba, sin darme cuenta sus ojos se fijaron en mi, creí que se molestarían por la intromisión pero la chica bajita corrió hacia mí me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo: Sabia que hoy sería un día especial, que bueno conocerte soy Alice y el es mi novio Jasper. ¿Cual es tu nombre? Al ver su resplandeciente sonrisa me di cuenta que era imposible negarme a hablar, así que simplemente conteste titubeando: -Soy…. Bella- Después comenzó a charlar sobre muchos temas a la vez, esa chica me había caído bien me invito a su casa y sin pensarlo fui, ahí conocí a su hermano Emmett, y sus padres: Carlisle y Esme, fueron muy amables conmigo a pesar de que no me conocían. Al día siguiente conocí a Rose, ese fue uno de los días más terroríficos, técnicamente he bloqueado esa ocasión solo recuerdo el desdén con el que me trato, gracias a Dios eso ya es pasado. Creo que será mejor que me duerma, mañana es un día especial, comienzan clases, Ah cierto también conoceremos al famoso primo de Alice y Em, no ha parado de repetir que su adorado primo-mas que hermano se mudara a Forks y llegara mañana para empezar el instituto con ellos, corrijo con nosotros Alice me mata si lo excluyo, solo espero que sea igual de agradable que mis cuatro amigos. _

Vi lo que acababa de escribir, y me sentí satisfecha por mi trabajo, no era muy extenso pero podría decir que resumía muy bien mi vida. Estaba a punto de irme a dormir cuando mi padre ingreso a mi habitación, mi padre tenía un rostro algo cansado pero desde que llegue se notaba un cambio en su expresión, a veces me sentía culpable porque la razón para permanecer en Forks no era él, a pesar de eso lo hacía feliz, y eso me hacía sentir menos culpable, su mirada no se posaba en ningún lugar en particular, parecía un poco avergonzado, él, al igual que yo no era una persona de muchas palabras, al fin su mirada se poso en mis ojos y con una voz casi inaudible me dijo:-Espero que mañana sea un buen día Bells- De seguro hablo con mama y ella le menciono mis desastrosos años escolares anteriores, esta vez tenía un buen presentimiento, después de que el leve rubor que le cubría hasta las orejas se despidió de mi con un "Buenas noches". Cuando salió de mi habitación, me acomode entre las cobijas, trate de conciliar el sueño pero la emoción no me dejaba, una sonrisa cruzaba mis labios. He de aceptarlo, estoy emocionada por la llegada de el primo de Alice y Emmett, sería muy divertido, tal vez así podríamos salir a pasear, los seis, bueno aunque tal vez Rosalie no quisiera, ella no hablaba con otro chico que no fuera su hermano, ni siquiera con Emmett, ella lo ignoraba totalmente, no entendía el por qué, tal vez no sería la excepción con el primo de Alice, eso a veces me dejaba un poco intrigada. Además de la emoción por ser el primer día de escuela, tenía la emoción por la llegada del primito de Em y Ali, una vez le pregunte como era, y ella me dijo que era el más encantador, y que no se parecía nada a ellos, eso era raro, tal vez no tenía esa belleza inhumana con la que nacieron mis amigos, a lo mejor era común pero una excelente persona, eso me gustaba así no llamaría la atención cuando yo camine junto a ellos y desentone, yo creo que no deberían hacer tanto alboroto, es decir si llegara algún primo mío (los cuales no tengo) no haría tanto caos, pero en fin ellos lo quieren mucho así que era mejor poner mi mejor sonrisa, con estos pensamientos poco a poco Morfeo vino por mí, mis sueños fueron coloridos y sin forma alguna, solo veía los rostros de mis amigos, pero para cuando desperté a media noche por culpa de la sed ya lo había olvidado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Hola…. Esta vez traigo una historia muy buena (al menos eso es lo que creo) la anterior debía corregirla, pero cuando comencé a hacerlo, la inspiración se fue…. Ahora estoy obsesionada con Twiligth, asi que decidi escribir esta historia, ahora no voy a abandonarla, y esta vez recordé sacarle la mayúscula ^o^"…. Espero sus comentarios y criticas constructivas….

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Primer dia

_Disclairmer: Los personajes no son míos si así lo fueran Edward le hubiera dado una paliza a Jacob desde un principio, esta historia y su trama si lo son nacidos de una profunda obsesión por Twilight._

_4 de Abril:_

_Reportando mi nuevo día, este 4 de abril ha sido… interesante._

_Hoy fue el primer día de clases como ya lo mencione, así que me desperté y a diferencia de años anteriores, hoy estaba emocionada, en cuanto abrí los ojos vi algo pequeño y con cabello negro rebuscar entre mis cosas, y luego lanzar un pequeño grito de frustración. Era Alice rebuscando entre mi ropa para escoger un atuendo adecuado, desde que la conocí me he convertido en su Barbie personal, porque según ella, no tengo estilo para vestir. En cualquier otra ocasión me hubiera resignado, pero hoy ¡no!.... No me deje engañar por esos ojos de cordero a medio morir que me pone siempre que quiere algo. Me levante, me plante frente a ella y técnicamente la arroje fuera de mi habitación, ya sola rebusque un par de jeans y un jersey azul sencillo y salí de ahí, segura de lo que vestía y no me deje convencer para vestirme de otra manera. Este año es especial porque es el primero que estudiare con mis amigos. En cuanto bajamos vi a Rosalie esperándonos en su convertible rojo, obviamente no me subí en el, llamaría demasiado la atención, más bien yo fui en mi destartalada camioneta y Alice fue con Rosalie porque le insistí, si Ali hubiera ido conmigo no hubiera dejado de molestarme durante todo el camino…._

_Al llegar a la escuela, todo el mundo me quedo viendo fijamente… _

_¡QUE HORROR!_

_No puedo creerlo. Solo en un pequeño pueblo como Forks todos quedarían viendo a una insignificante alumna nueva, es que acaso era la única, pero en ese momento recordé al primo de Emmett y Alice y desee que el acapara toda la atención que yo no quería, pero me equivoqué._

_He aquí mi descripción del primo de Alice:_

_Su nombre es Edward, y como lo imagine al principio, sí, tiene esa belleza inhumana, es el chico mas apuesto que he visto, incluso más que Emmett y Jasper, si mis amigos parecían salidos de revistas el parecía __**un ángel pintado por Botticelli, **__lo juro mis ojos me dolían ante tanta belleza, y como una completa tonta deje deslumbrarme por el completamente, tanto fue mi impresión que cuando hablo para saludarme cortésmente me quede callada y el solo se rio, que sonido tan perfecto!!!... La familia Cullen tiene unos genes extraordinarios, pero no fui la única que quedo con la boca abierta, la mayoría de chicas prácticamente babeaban por el…. Y para mi terrible decepcion no le gusta mucho la atención asi que no trato de conocer mas gente aparte de nosotros y la ignoro dejando todos con la terrible emoción de dos chicos nuevos y no solo un chico guapo muy amistoso._

_Me sorprendí de que el siendo tan guapo no mirara a una sola chica que besaba el camino por el que pisaba, cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, tampoco se fijo en Rosalie, apenas y la vio, y ella ni se molesto en hacerse notar, estuvo el resto del día enfurruñada en una banca junto a su hermano. Realmente me sorprendió que Edward no mirara a Rosalie una sola vez, cuando tenga la oportunidad (y el suficiente valor) le preguntare si no tiene problemas de la vista, no vio a todas las chicas que se le ofrecían a lo lejos y tampoco vio a Rosalie, definitivamente necesita lentes._

_Además de ser apuesto, es amable y cortés, es reservado y agradable, un buen amigo. Nos sentamos todos juntos en el almuerzo, pero el resto del día se fue con Emmett y Jasper, Mientras que Alice, Rose y yo fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Al llegar la hora de biología cual no fue mi sorpresa que ahí estaba Edward y el único asiento vacio era el que estaba junto a el, asi que de ahora en adelante somos compañeros de trabajo, conmigo fue mas reservado, no lo culpo yo tampoco hablé, yo creo que es porque no nos conocemos, después de todo es el primo de Alice, y nosotros somos los amigos de sus primos y no nos conoce._

_Creo que este día ha sido uno de los mejores, hoy empezó las nuevas clases que compartire con mis nuevos amigos._

Mis ojos se cerraban y cada palabra era como un garabato, no podía estar más tiempo despierta necesitaba dormir…. Urgente. Cerré mi diario y lo guarde debajo de mi colchón, no era como si mi papa lo fuera a leer, pero conociendo a Alice ella lo abriría sin saber que es y antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo lo leería todo y eso si que sería bochornoso, después de hacerlo me acurruque, aun detestaba el frio…. Mañana será otro día y debía dormirme pronto, antes de que siquiera terminara esta frase en mi mente ya estaba en el país de los sueños.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Nihau ^0^….

Aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo….

A demorado demasiado, y mi escusa es: falta de inspiración ^///^… Además es cortito, pero ha salido desde el fondo de mi cerebro, tengan en cuenta que me falta talento y es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Agradezco infinitamente a Mills Rathbone por ser la primera y hasta ahora única que ha dejado un review, cuando vi que tenia uno casi lloro T0T…. No, no llore pero si me emocione… Gracias, y espero que el capitulo te guste y me dejes otro review… Por favor si alguien mas lee esta linda historia dejen reviews que un comentario alegra el corazón de un escritor ^0^….


End file.
